adventures in death
by violentblossom
Summary: sakura dies and goes to sereiti there she wrecks havoc for soul society and it's inhabitants, especially a certained sixth division captain
1. Chapter 1

Death isn't all it's cracked up to be, first let me tell you. It hurts like a bitch in heat, and it's cold. Terribly cold. I never expected I'd be the first of the rookie nine to die, but I guess I should've known. I didn't die cause I was weak, far from it. I can destroy a mountain with the flick of a finger; I'm the best damn ninja in the village. No I didn't die because I was weak, I'm dead because of my emotions, Naruto and I were going after sasuke for the last time. We had soared through the ranks, leaped passed chunnin and into jonnin then skipping through anbu until we were both sannin. Naruto took after jiraya becoming a toad sage, I on the other hand was approached by the guardians of the feline's scroll, and ended up becoming the saber tooth kunoichi.

Naruto wanted to fight sasuke alone, so I let him while I fought Madara, from the corner of my vision I saw sasuke about to kill Naruto so I did what I had to do, I leaped into the line of fire and sacrificed myself for my brother. I don't regret it, and I never will.

I saw myself fall and my eyes drained of life, I saw my beloved brother lose control of the kyuubi and killed them both, I watched as my brother broke down and clutched my dead body. And then I saw with horror as Madara rose shakily and with the last of his life kill my baby brother, a fury like no other enveloped me and I saw this odd chain contraption disappear within my chest and an odd liquid form into a mask over my face. I ignored this though and sliced Madara from his soul, then I destroyed his soul. After I just broke down beside my brother as I watched his spirit leave his body, when his eyes met mine I saw horror and pity.

"Sakura, what did you do to yourself?" he asked, I cried and clutched him to myself, "your dead, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, Naruto I think lost my soul" I cried horribly, he held me tight and smiled

"Don't worry then, you can have mine so we'll always be together" he said kissing the mask where my forehead would've been, then he glowed a bright blue and my mask cracked and fell apart. I felt whole again, Death hurts, it's lonely and cold. But with Naruto within me, I feel better. I let the light take me and I smiled.

I woke with a headache in the middle of a forest, I remembered what happened and looked down to see myself dressed in only bandages that only covered the major areas, leaving my stomach, arms, and legs bare of anything. Rising shakily to my feet I looked down surprised to see two katanas, not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth I slipped them through a piece of the bandages on both hips. The katana's were normal except for a charm on the hilt of each, the one on my right hip had the charm of a tiger's claw, the one on my left hip had a orange fox charm which reminded me of Naruto. I smiled and left the clearing deciding to find out where the hell am I.

I was beyond pissed, I had been traveling through that damned forest for three days and have been attacked by these black shadows with masks ten times! Then out of nowhere these guys with weird black and white robe thingies knock me out and I end up waking in a freaking cell.

'_Nobody locks Sakura Uzamaki Haruno up!'_ I growled in my head,

'**You got that right! Let's bust out of here, saki-chan!' **cheered on my right katana (the one with the tiger claw charm) which ended up being named Tora

'_**Seriously Sakura-chan, it's creepy here!'**_cried my left katana (the one with the fox claw) which is named Kaze. Sakura smiled at the voice of her katanas, in a span of three days her katana's became her closest companions and most deadly weapons.

"Oi! Teme's let me out of here before I decide to break out!" I threatened adding an animalistic growl to my not so subtle threat. I waited about ten seconds before I got fed up, hey I've never been the patient type, closing my eyes I concentrated on the feeling of my katanas,

"Shake the Earth, Tora! Shatter the Sky, Kaze!" I roared, the air around me started to swirl and the stone beneath my feet cracked, then my katanas were in their rightful place. In my hands, twirling them a bit I sliced the air with Kaze and Tora in an 'X' formation successfully destroying the wall. I looked out to see I was about a hundred feet in the air,

"Eh, here goes nothing" I said as the alarms blared to life, I leapt from my confinement soaring through the air I flipped a couple times before pointing Kaze towards the ground

"WIND TUNNEL!" I commanded to soften my fall, as soon as I landed I was immediately surrounded, I grinned cheekily

"Alright, let's get this party started baby!" I cheered eager to shed some blood, over the years I kind of grew a bit of a bloodlust. The weird robed spirits all charged at me at once, tch talk about anxious

'**Let's tear these suckers a new one!' **cheered Tora, I agreed and began slicing my way out of these weird place, I was really getting into it too until they all stopped.

"Aww c'mon I was just warming up!" I complained whilst searching for an exit, looking out into the distance I saw a wall, _'perfect!'_ I thought, twirling Tora I stabbed the earth

"bye bye" I said cheerily enough before doing some hand signs and slamming my palm beside Tora, the earth beneath me rumbled and rose above everthing, I looked around to determine the fastest way, east. Grabbing Tora I crouched low concentrating chakra into my legs, then I whispered "shatter" just as I leapt, the earth wall crumbled as I soar into the air, pointing Kaze towards the west I yelled "WIND TUNNEL" creating a vast whirl wind that propelled me over the eastern wall, landing confidently on my feet I cockily walked my way into the forest.

-back at seiriti—

"So-Taicho! The prisoner has escaped" called out an unseated officer of the sixth division, Yamamoto glanced up at the out of breath child and nodded,

"Get me the captains of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh division." He ordered, the shinigami nodded and shunpoed out of there, minutes later arrived the asked captains, "sit" ordered Yamamoto, "It seems our prisoner has managed to escape out of seiriti, she is extremely dangerous. I wish for you to capture her and return her here, for as dangerous as she is, she'll make and excellent addition to the gotai 13" finished the old man,

"Oi c'mon how dangerous can a puny brat be?" chuckled a big man with hair spiked up everywhere with tiny bells attached, on his robes was a circle with the number 11 on it.

"Aa but you mustn't underestimate her, she wields two zanpaktos. Which she was able to call from within her cell" informed Yamamoto, the white haired captain of the tenth division nodded, as did the sixth division captain, the eleventh captain just crossed his arms

"Can I bring Yachiru?" he asked

"ie, Zaraki-Taicho, Kichiki-Taicho, Hitsuguya-Taicho, do you accept this mission?" he asked, the captains nodded, "very well, you leave now" and leave they did.

-back with Sakura—

'**Oh yea we showed them whose boss!' **cheered Tora, I chuckled at her enthusiasm

'_**For real Sakura-chan, we were awesome! Dattebayo!' **_agreed Kaze,

"Of course, I mean seriously even when were dead we can still kick some major ass!" I said aloud not at all concerned if anybody heard me, I heard a horrid screech and then I groaned I just can't get any rest! I swiftly followed the noise and saw it was another of those masked creatures, and that it was attacking villagers. I growled low in my throat, my protective instincts taking over; I sprinted over and knocked the kid out of the way just as the beast was going to devour its soul, taking out Kaze I sliced downward

"WIND SCAR" the wind created sliced the beast in half its mask shattering as it disintegrated, I looked at the kid who looked at me with awe, and I grinned and gave him a two fingered wave

"Yo" I said, the boy ran up to me and hugged me around the waist

"Arigatho shinigami-sama!" he cheered, I patted his head

"No problem kiddo, demo, what's a shingami?" I asked, his eyes changed unto disbelief

"Shinigami's are what usually purify the hollows and protect us, they wear black and white robes" informed the boy smartly, I grimaced

"Eh? So they're the good guys?" I asked warily, _'so it seems were outlaws now, wonderful'_ I though as the boy nodded,

"Cool, so um you wouldn't happen to know where I can get food do you?" I asked the boy, he nodded happily and dragged me through town; whilst I glared at the men who leered at me. Feeling him stop I looked up and sweat dropped,

'**AHAHA, the freaking kid took you to a candy shop!'** laughed Tora; I inwardly glared at her while Kaze was snickering in the background.

I followed him into the store and smiled when I spotted some pocky, I dashed towards it and grabbed a handful dumping it onto the counter, but then I remembered I didn't have any money. I glared at the salesman about to yell when a hand plopped down with a couple of coins, I looked up to see a very big person behind me I saw his uniform and inwardly cursed though keeping an ear splitting smile on my face

"Arigatho! I'm not sure what I would've down without my pocky" I thanked; he gave me an intimidating smile which I grinned to. This man had his hair spiked in different directions and had small bells attached to the ends

"It's no problem, you remind me of a friend, and funnily enough she also has pink hair" he said holding a lock of my hair, I chuckled

"Interesting, well I'm sure you're awfully busy, arigatho for the pocky shinigami-san" I said bowing sweetly, he ruffled my hair and grunted as I collected my pocky sticking a couple in my mouth before leaving the store and heading back to the forest. I stopped at the edge of town feeling as if I was being followed; I read their energy and determined that they didn't want to be friendly.

I sighed and stuck another pocky in my mouth discarding the finished ones, before I teleported to my camp site, scattering the ashes of the fire I had going I discarded a couple more pocky and sticking a couple more in my mouth, I looked disappointed that I only had three left. I sighed once again, man today just wasn't my day, and stuck the last three in my mouth along with the other two; I tied my waist length pink hair up in a high ponytail and walked slowly to a clearing more suitable for a fight. Then I sat in the middle and waited for the energy's to come closer, I sensed three high energy signals, two were very controlled while one was quivering with excitement I felt my own energy shudder in anticipation.

I stay seated even when they burst through the clearing, I didn't even flinch and the largest one yelled

"Hey, you're the pocky girl!" I grinned at the burly man, and discarded the finished pocky sticks leaving me with only two left, I gave him a two fingered wave and gave a simple

"Yo" I sensed the other two's confusion and took the time to analyze them, one was calm while the other was just plain icy, he seemed content to glare at me so I just raised an eyebrow at him

"What you glaring at shrimp?" I asked, I noticed his energy level slightly rise at the childish insult, I grinned. This'll be fun, I turned my gaze back to the more placid one, his hair was a deep black and he seemed to have these odd things in his hair. He was truly handsome, very proud, leaves little to none mistakes.

The shortest one had snow white hair and icy green eyes, he too was proud as well as a bit brash. The largest one just seemed to like to fight. Slowly I stood and locked eyes with each of them,

"Well before I kick your asses, I'd like to first thank bell boy for the pocky, then I'd like to at least know the names of whom I'm dueling with, and if it's not too much trouble I'd like to ask why the hell I was captured anyways! And! What the hell do you want!" I yelled the last part, the large man snorted

"Damn, the pixie has some set of lungs there, well then, first I'll say you're welcome. Next my name is Zaraki Kenshi." He finished I nodded to him and looked to snow boy, he just glared

"Well shrimp?" I asked getting irritated, he bristled at my comment

"Hitsuguya Toushiro" he ground out, I nodded and looked to the last

"Kuchiki Byakuya, and we're here to bring you back to seiriti so you may become a shinigami." He informed I raised a delicate pink eyebrow at this

"Seriously? Then why was I locked up?" I asked angrily, Byakuya sighed silently

"Percaution" I thought on this and nodded, it made sense I suppose,

"Well guess we won't be fighting then boys, pity." I said, placing my hands on the hilt of my katanas, then I swiveled around and walked back to where I was imprisoned, I know it's probably not one of my best moves but I just have this gut feeling that this place needs me.

"What! C'mon I want a fight" complained Zaraki, I laughed and turned around my eyes bright with amusement

"I'd love to kick your ass but three against one just aint fair bell boy" was all I said before chakra running my way back leaping threw trees. I felt them run after me and slowed down for their sakes, I ended up running beside Byakuya

"So why do they want me to be a shinigami?" I asked curious as to why, Byakuya seemed determined to not respond which pissed me off

"Oi Teme, I was asking you a question" I growled he rose an eyebrow and pointedly ignored me,

'**what a dick'** growled Tora


	2. chapter 2

YO! quick note, i don't, nor will i ever, own Naruto or Bleach... yeeeaaa sooooo on with the story!

...

oh wait, i'd also like to thank those who reviewed! so thank you!

... recap ...

"So why do they want me to be a shinigami?" I asked curious as to why, Byakuya seemed determined to not respond which pissed me off

"Oi Teme, I was asking you a question" I growled he rose an eyebrow and pointedly ignored me,

'**what a dick'** growled Tora

...its a line, dont worry. your still alive...

the rest of the way back to seireiti was filled with onsided glares, i say onsided 'cause that damned basterd Byakuya kept ignoring me!

_'its like having a glaring contest with a rock! an annoying human shaped rock.'_ i growled within my mind, i could sense Tora and Kaze getting agitated as well, shimatta if this continues ill go insane!

**'WHY DOESN'T HE REACT!' **cried Tora, Kaze just sat in my head mumbling something about stupid blackhaired stoic temes, i sighed and eyed the shirmp, grinning evilly i slowed down so i could bother him, putting on my best innocent look i smiled prettily at him

"Hi, i'm sorry for insulting your height back there. I mean who was i to know that leperchans actually existed" i stated calmy, inside my head my katana's roared with laughter, which matched with Zaraki-san's laughter. The shirmp, seemed to go a few degrees colder and sterniously glared ahead of him in a useless attempt to not blow-up

"so anyways i truly ment no harm in the shirmp insult earlier, i'm sure you're alot taller than some five year olds" i continued non-chalantly, his glare deepend as it was directed towards me, i simply smirked _'checkmate' _i thought mentally hi-fiving my mental companions

"I'll have you know that i am a shinigami captain, an you would do well to show some respect as it is possible for you to be placed under my division" he said coldly not allowing any emotion into his voice smiling sadistically

"truthfully i don't think i want gaurd your pot of gold, i might just steal it" i said, a slight double meaning to my words as i saw him stop his head bent towards the ground, i literally feel the amount of killing intent pratically rolling off of him, my katana's vibrated in response

"oi! bastard-chan, bell boy, i think leperchan-chan is constipated or something" i yelled loudly, the young white haired captain speed towards me his sword drawn and comming down fast, i smiled and switfly brought Tora out to deflect the blow, i studied our swords and looked at him cheekily

"Well that could have hurt. what kind of captain loses his head after a few innocent jokes" i said sadly, shaking my head as if i expected more form him, which i didnt ha! while my eyes were closed i felt a weight leave my sword and air stir at my side, deciding to let him hit i felt the cold steel slice into my arm and lodge intself slightly into the bone, wincing a bit i looked at the sword in my arm to the boy-captain weilding it. He held a horrified look and my eyes softened a bit_ 'he thought i was going to block it'_ i thought, sheathing Tora i quietly grabbed his blade and slowly pulled it out. taking it from his trembling hands i wiped off as much as my blood off as i could, aware of the disbelieving stares boring into me. what wouldn't come off with my hands i used my bandages before giving him his blade back his eyes met mine i could see the disgust he had at himself i smiled cheekily at him

"neh, shrimp-chan what's with the look? it's just a flesh wound, no need to get all worried for me" i said rolling my eyes and turning away smirking i brought my hand up and licked my finger, pressing it into the wound i sent chakra to heal it as i dragged it across not even leaving a scar. i turned completly now and stood beside Byakuya

"Come on Teme-chan, we're not that far" i ordered walking foward, if i had stayed a little longer i would've seen his lip twitch a little and amusement fill his eyes before they blanked out again.

_**'neh, sakura-chan you would've thought he never lost his temper' **_said Kaze amused, sakura just smiled

_'perhaps he just expected us to block it, when he saw we weren't there was no time to pull away' _i theorized, i continued to ponder this unaware of my surroundings, so when a rather large hand fell upon my shoulder i jumped and was about to deliver a chakra-filled punch when i saw it was just Zaraki-san

"Nandi?" i asked irrated, he just grinned and pointed to the gates i nodded and ran faster as soon as i stepped in i saw all the shinigami's clutch their katana's smiling i waved

"Yo" Zaraki-san laughed as they resumed to their duties, i was lead to a building and to some door that had a one on it. byakuya slid his sandals off and entered

"So-taichou we brought the girl" he introduced, i stuck my tongue at him for the girl comment, i looked around the room and saw a bunch of people sitting around in a circle, some old dude nodded to byakuya and motioned for them to sit. so they did, i just stood and glared at the old man

"so what do i owe the pleasure" i said sarcastically, some of the other captains stiffened

"First may i have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked kindly, i smiled a bit

"Names Sakura, Haruno Uzamaki Sakura" i introduced proudly,

"Aa well haruno-san, i had you brought here so i could ask if you'd like to become a shinigami" i pretended to think for a bit then nodded

"Sure i was getting bored anyways"

the old man smiled

"Excellent, i will have some one escort you to the training grounds where you will be evaluated"

...

umm ok i know its short and about a week behind when i thought it'd be, buut i've been pretty busy with school n stuff.

ok so a few things i'd like to point out, this is a Byakuya xSakura fic. hmm what else, oh her and toushiro will have a more friendship relationship. Zaraki will fill the big brother department. so thatll be the main relationships in this fic. umm let's see, oh ya if u couldn't tell Kaze is basically Naruto's spirit you know when he broke her hollow mask. right aaannnnnnd Tora is her actual zanpakto. alright i think i covered it... oh yea there will be some inuyasha references, ive been toying with the idea of actually throwing some characters in, it's up to you guys. so alrighty then, review please and if you have anysuggestions please tell me i'd be more than willing to look them over its always appreciated.

again i do not own naruto or bleach...


	3. author note

**I hate to do this but i'm going through all the stories with this, this is going to be directed to you guys who've read this and/ or my other stories.. I want you guys to vote for which story you would like for me to continue. I'll have a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favorite. You may only choose one, this does not mean that the others will be discontinued. More like put on hold until I finish at least one story, please please vote. I'll keep the poll open until the end of September. Please help me and vote. **


End file.
